deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:The Deadliest Warrior/Gru vs. Megamind
Gru: The world's #2 supervillain out to reclaim his former #1 spot, no matter the cost to anyone! Megamind: The slightly incompetent supervillain of Metro City who battles his opponent, Metro Man, with the latest technological weapons! WHO IS DEADLIEST? Gru: Megamind: The Dehydration Ray turns the opponent into an ice cube until they next come into contact with water. The "Dart" Gas Gun is the "Fart Gun" from the movie. Remember, I will only accept GOOD VOTES! Battle: Gru: Megamind: Megamind is deep within his secret lair, tinkering on his newest weapon. Behind him, three of his flying "Brain Bots" hover guard. Loyal Minion also stands watch, holding a Dehydration Gun. He also holds the keys to the Invisible Car. "Are you almost ready, sir?" Minion asks. "Yes!" Megamind declares. "Soon all of Metrocity will tremble in fear of... MEGAMIND!" Outside, Gru, Dr. Nefarious, and three of his yellow minions prepare to break in. "Look, guys," Gru preps his men, "I know that in the past few days, things have not been going according to... plan. Well, I've found out there's this guy who's trying to run us out of business with a new weapon. So we're here to steal it. Everyone ready?" Gru's minions cheer. One takes out an RPG. Dr. Nefarious puts on his goggles and holds the "Dart" Gun. "Uh, Nefarious, why did you bring that?" Gru asks. "Never mind, let's just go!" Megamind is dancing in premature victory when suddenly an explosion blasts open the wall behind him. An alarm goes off and he whips around, coughing as the dust settles. A beam of light shoots through the debris, and one of the flying robots crumbles into a pile of dust. "Who is this new challenger?" Megamind declares, a grin playing upon his face. Another shot misses and hits the ceiling above him. Gru steps in and cocks the piranha gun. "Let's just say that I'm the new guy." Megamind reaches over and whips the Dehydration Ray gun out, and fires. One of Gru's minions pops into a tiny ice cube. His weapon clatters to the floor. The flying robots swarm at Dr. Nefarious and poke and prod him with their sharp pincers. The old man waves them away and looks around. Megamind and Minion are gone. One of Gru's minions, with the RPG, shoots the missile and blows up another robot. The last robot zips over and pierces him right in between the eyes. The minion gasps, drops the rocket, and falls backward as his eyes roll up into his head. Gru, with his Shrink Ray, miniaturizes the robot and Dr. Nefarious steps on the tiny scrap of metal with a satisfying crunch. Gru walks over to the table and sees the new weapon - the Sun's Heat Ray. "Look, Nefarious, you guard this while Phil and I go and see where the new guys went." he says. "I'm on it!" Nefarious says, and he stands there with his "Dart" Gun. Behind him, the screen shows a message that he doesn't notice: SUN RAY - WARMING UP. As Gru and the minion head deeper into the lab, the minion gives out a cry and goes flying in the air for seemingly no reason at all. He stands up, dazed, but now a car's engine can be heard. Gru pulls out the Pirhana Gun and shoots several times, and one of the fish flops around in seemingly mid-air. The minion walks over and taps on Megamind's invisible car. Suddenly, AC/DC's "Highway to Hell" blazes and the car doors open. Megamind kicks the minion in the face with his spiked boots and steps on him, finishing him off. Megamind grins and from in the car Minion says, "Should I finish off the old man, sir?" "Yes, Minion, that would be delightful," Megamind says. "Very good sir," Minion replies, and he clambers into the driver's seat before he shuts the car door and drives toward Nefarious' position. Megamind looks over at Gru and says, "Now it's time to finish what we started boy!" Meanwhile, Minion charges from the car at Nefarious, who pulls out his "Dart" Gun and sprays Minion with gas. Minion covers his face, but at that moment the computer says aloud, "WARM UP COMPLETE." "Uh-oh..." Minion says. Suddenly a huge blast of heat and light blasts down onto the lab, frying Minion and Nefarious instantly. Gru and Megamind are both knocked to the floor. As Megamind starts to get up, he feels a boot on his chest. Looking up, he sees Gru aiming down at him with the disintegrator ray. Megamind reaches for the Dehydration gun, but Gru kicks it aside. "Not this time," Gru sneers, and he fries Megamind into a pile of ashes. Only his spiked boots are left. Gru looks around, takes a deep breath, and shakes his head. "You've got to be kidding me," he says. He goes back to the destroyed lab and takes what weapons he can before he leaves the building in smoky ruins. WINNER: GRU Expert's Opinion Gru won because while he may have had slightly inferior weapons, he was determined and ready to kill his enemy in the blink of the eye, whereas Megamind found it hard to actually pull the finishing trigger. Category:Blog posts